


Not what it seems

by Eurusxxxx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou-centric, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurusxxxx/pseuds/Eurusxxxx
Summary: After the fight with the Jabberwock, life turns to normal. Akashi continue his life as a Rakuzan student, as a captain of a basketball team,and still become friends with the other member of the Generation of Miracle. But everything changed until one day he collapse in front of Kuroko and everything began to change. What if Akashi Seijuurou is more than what he seems?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuurou & Rakuzan High (Characters), Akashi Seijuurou/Nijimura Shuuzou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfict. So I hope all of you guys enjoys it. English is not my first language, so i'm sorry if there is a spelling/grammar mistakes. I kinda write this fiction on impulse when i'm have one of my depression episode, i kinda want to delete it but at the end decided to keep it and continue it.
> 
> Notes:  
> \- Italic means that it is the other Akashi, the one that born after his fight with Murasakibara.  
> \- This event is happen after the last game canon. The timeline is pretty much the same, I just decided to keep The other Akashi alive.  
> \- Mostly all the medical term in this fiction are mostly true. I try to be realistic as i can, but a few of them are a bit of my imagination.

“Beep….”

“Beep….”

“Beep…….”

The voice filling the room. The room is fairly big, and filled with basic necessities. There’s a medium size wardrobe filled with lots of neutral color shirts and pants. There’s a bookcase beside it filled with many kinds of books and magazine, from shogi, to horse riding, basketball to business and economic. Beside the bookcase, there’s a desk filled with papers and trinkets, all were neatly organised. In the middle of the room, there’s a queen size bed with the color of dark red duvet spread on it. Besides the bed, there’s a small table filled with trays of medical equipment such as pill bottles, needle and alcohol swabs. On the other side of the bed, theres a portable iv stand filled with antibiotics. The long white tube is currently attach to a naturally pale hand who is laying on the bed. On his face, there’s a ventilator attached to help him breathe. His breath is deep and slow, earning a small voice of satisfaction of the man that stand beside the bed. The man is wearing a white long coat, that indicates that he’s a doctor. The men is around 40’s, and currently holding a document and write on it, every time he check on the equipment. He have wrinkles in his fore head, and smile line, but still manages to maintain his youthful face. Beside him, there’s another man wearing a butler outfit standing quietly with a straight pose, that was practised over years of serving in Akashi household.

“Right, that should be all” Said the doctor after a while

“His heart rate is normal, his blood pressure is a little low, but slowly being stabilised. His other organ seems to be working fine. A little bit overworking, but everything else should be okay”

The doctor give a little smile to the boy or young man as he slowly removed the mask oxygen. The boy just sheepishly give him a small smile.

“I will give prescribe the usual medication for you, Seijuro. But please as don’t stress yourself or at least remember to rest, and spare this old man from heart-attack after receiving news that you fainted.”

The doctor starts to packed his stuff to his bag

“Again” At this, Seijuro gives a small laugh.

“Tanaka, i will leave the IV here until the drips are finished, and i will check on Seijuuro again, to take off the IV and deliver the rest of the medicine this afternoon” The doctor talk to Tanaka, the butler as he starts to walk to the door.

“Of course. Thank you for coming on fast response, Dr Dave” as he open the door and bow slightly. Dr Jean bows back to Tanaka, and wave slightly to Seijuuro as he told him to rest. Seijuro waved back slowly using his other hand, free from IV injection. Slowly the door is closed, and silence filled the room. Seijuro let his head hits the pillow and softly he sign. He still feeling a little bit drowsy for the medication.

_Well that’s what you gets after staying up all night, to organise Rakuzan newest basketball plan and reviewing student council meeting..._

Slowly his eyes drift to the big window, on the left side of his room. The sunlight is coming to his room, being half covered by the curtain. The sunlight indicates it still somewhat in the mid afternoon, consider his faint-episodes happens on breakfast. His eyes looks distant as if seeing something familiar or remembering something.

“I told you so, you always push yourself to hard.” A faint voice is talking inside Seijuro head, and he knows it was his other self. He always look after Seijuuro in his own ways.

“I know, cannot really help it” answer Seijuuro as he makes himself comfortable again on the bed, and slowly close his eye.

_…… If you want i can always help._

Seijuro smile softly as he acknowledge his other-self self. He thanks his other-self or he prefer to call him Sei, as he starts to drift to sleep.

“Not…. enough….time”

_No……._

_……. but I will have to be._

* * *

“Sei-chan” Called a young male with short black hair and green eyes, as he waved his hands to Akashi. He’s wearing Rakuzan uniform, and behind him there’s 2 more person wearing the same uniform. 

“Akashi” The one with blonde short hair grin widely, showing his fangs completely as he put his hands behind his head with a care-free posture.

“Yo, Akashi” The other one is a big dark skin man, with short black beard and short almost bald head, 

“Hello everyone” Akashi Seijuro walk in leisure pace to his Rakuzan teammates, the famous Uncrowned King. 

“Congratulation on your win against Jabberwock. It was splendid” MIbuchi Reo or as he prefer to be called Reo-nee by his friends, fold his hand with excitement with a wide smile.

“It was amazing Akashi. You and the other GOM gives them the taste of Japan basketball” Said Hayama Kotaro, as he starts to describe the event of the previous match of Vorpal Sword. He talks very fast with excitement with lots of hand gestures.

“That was expected of our captain, i said they get what they deserved” Laughed Eikichi Nebuya with his booming voice.

Akashi nod his head, humble by his teammates praises as four of them walk towards Rakuzan gym to start their basketball practised. 

“Thank you everyone. But it was all a group effort and also support from all of you, who believes in all of us” Akashi starts to feel warm by his friends compliment. He feels really blessed to have such supporting friends, even after what he did to them during Winter Cup.

Not long after that, four of them arrived on Rakuzan gym and starts to change their uniform in the locker room.

Inside the gyms is fill with voices of balls dribble, the sound of shoes soles agains the floors and scream of several people as they began their warm out. Akashi who acts as captain gather them at once and starts to brief them on their training program. After that he began his own workout and observe his fellow teammates, and advice them.

“Still working hard I see” Akashi turn his head towards the gym door. And there stood a man with silver hair holding a small novel on his hand, while slouching to the doors.

“Mayuzumi-san” Mayuzumi Chihiro and ex-member of Rakuzan basketball team and the new model of phantom six. Since he’s an alumni of basketball team, he can gain access to the gym easily. So far the man himself is still much the same and spending his time mostly alone reading light novel, and occasionally hang out with Akashi and the other General.

“Only a few months after the battle with Jabberwock and you already full swing on emperor mode to the team” Said Mayuzumi as he observed the basketball teams that drench with sweats as they following Akashi training regiment.

“Mayuzumi-senpai, you visit us” Kotaro jog slightly after finished his shooting laps and notice his senpai.

“Chi-san, long time no see” Mibuchi wipe his face using towel near the bench area, while taking his water bottle and Akashi. He noticed that Akashi haven’t drink enough water, and being a good sister (?) he’s going to take care of him.

“Yo Mayuzumi-san, miss training?” Nebuya starts to flex his muscle as he notice the pale man talk with his captain.

“As if” Scoff Mazuyumi as he observe Akashi slightly pale completion and other Generals starts to walk towards both of them.

Akashi smirk a little hearing typical Mayuzumi answer, and announced break time for the whole team. He received his water bottle from Mibuchi, and thank him. 

“How’s your study Mayuzumi-san?” ask Akashi as he drink his water and wipe his face with his towel. Mayuzumi slightly arched his eyebrow wondering if his kohai just mocked him or purely curious.

“As usual, nothing much going on” He answered after decided perhaps the later reason. He knows that Akashi will always be stick his nose to his business. Currently he’s majoring in literature on Kyoto university while working part time on small bookstore near Rakuzan.

“How about the rest of you. Have you decided where to go?” Mayuzumi ask curiously.

“You want to stay in Kyoto or moved to somewhere else?” Nebuya and Kotaro join their conversation after take their water bottle.

Kotaro, Nebuya and Mibuchi as third year student must retire from basketball club next semester and prepare for university. So far they still thinking about it. Nebuya thinking of joining sport study, Kotaro thinking of joining sport journalism and Mibuchi think of joining medical school that specialise in sports injury. As they talking, Mayuzumi noticed that Akashi still look a bit pale, and occasionally his eyes flinch.  
  
“You okay Akashi?” After finally had enough see his ex-captain looking out of his character, Mayuzumi ask him bluntly.

  
“Are you sick Sei-chan?” Mibuchi quickly touch Akashi forehead and his sister mode turn on.

  
“No, i’m fine Mibuchi, Mayuzumi” assured Akashi as Mibuchi moved his hand, satisfied that Akashi temp is normal.

  
“Are you still suffering Anemia, Akashi?” Ask Kotaro a little concerned.

  
“Anemia?” Nebuya seems surprise hearing this, including Mibuchi and Mayuzumi.  
“Yeah, Akashi have anemia” Kotaro starts to explain when he and Akashi on errand from the coach, Akashi suffered light headed from his anemic condition, and told Kotaro to keep it a secret, cause he doesn’t want to make it such a big deal.

  
“It’s okay, Kotaro, just a bit adrenalin rush. I just need a moment” explained Akashi as Kotaro look guilty blurting his condition.

  
“Sei-chan, you should tell us about you condition and tell us if you feeling off” Mibuchi definitely looks alarmed on this information. He takes notes to keep his eyes to his Sei-chan in the future.

  
“Yeah Akashi, tell us if u need any help. This muscle definitely ready to help you.” Said Nebuya proudly as he show his muscle, and slap Akashi slowly on his back, earning a glare from Mibuchi

  
“Thank you.” Honestly Akashi feel very happy that his friends are really care for him, even though he doesn’t want to trouble them at first.

  
Mayuzumi just shake his head, and slightly hit Akashi with his novel

  
“Honestly take care of your body. I don’t want to receive news from these three crying for my help when you collapse or something” at this the three general began to nag Mayuzumi especially Mibuchi comment on his un-honest reaction towards them.

  
Akashi just enjoy their friendly banter, and thinking that perhaps he done suffice.

  
_You don’t tell them, i understand._

_  
But i think you should._

_  
Before it’s too late_

  
“Yes, it will a shame” Akashi think softly

* * *

  
Before the third year graduate from Rakuzan, there will be a school festival to celebrate their last year as high school also to provide little break from their study. Every year each class and clubs showcase their respective ideas, from selling food, performance or even some game/service. Despite that Rakuzan as an elite high school in Japan, they still have to maintain their reputation and each ideas have to be reviewed countless time to be pass as Rakuzan level.

  
Akashi as the president of student council, definitely part of the reviewing process along with with some teachers.

  
“Akashi, this is the proposal from all the year two” a stack of document is placed on Akashi table by one of the student council.

  
Akashi thank him, and wonder if he’s gonna survive this year festival with minimum rejection offer.

  
“Akashi-san all the proposals are due by the end of this week. If you need anything please let us know” the student council secretary from second year trying to be helpful, but in the end only so little she can help Akashi.

  
Slowly Akashi starts to read the proposal, and separate the documents into two stack. Akashi lost in thoughts as he reviewed his teammates choices, as he imagine it. Mibuchi wearing a kimono playing a violin, Kotaro wearing some kind of ghost costume bouncing with excitement, Nebuya screaming muscle as he’s in charge with his class game stand and Mayuzumi with his blank face trying to run from his class drama performance.

  
He somewhat cannot wait for the actual days, and Akashi also planning to invited his teammates from Teiko. As the sky becoming red with last ray of sun, Akashi realised the day is almost over. Akashi are the only one left on the Student Council room, and he decided he done enough for today. He began to organise his stuff, and planning to bring home some documents.

  
As he rise, his head began to hurt and he stumble as he place his hand on the table to help him. He take a deep breath and close his eyes. He take some bootle from his bag beside his chair, and swallow a pill dry. He try to calm his breathe and his headache start to slowly fade. He’s too absorbed on his work he almost forget to take his medicine.

  
_You better going back to the dorm before Reo realise it. He definitely freak out if he realise you look a little pale._

  
“Mibuchi concern is appreciate, although it’s a bit overwhelming sometimes” Akashi take his bag as he slowly rise to check his balance. When he can stand firmly, he began to walk back to the dorm.

  
_Well, he is after all our Reo-nee._

  
It’s a bit refreshing that Sei also starts to lighten up more to his teammates especially after the Winter Cup. Akashi walk into his room, and not long after he placed his bag, his phone ring.

  
**Mibuchi** : “Sei-Chan let’s eat dinner together. You finish with you work? Don’t overworked or i will drag you from your work myself”

  
Truly to Sei word, Mibuchi really are their Nee-san and will always looking after them. Akashi reply to Mibuchi that he will meet them on the dining room in 15 minutes. Luckily he have the room for himself, the perks of being student council, he began to sort out his earlier document to his table. Akashi also walk to the small table beside his desk and took his prescription bottle. He swallow 2 pills from each small container, and reach for some water on his desk. He sit on his bed and began to strip from his suit and tie. While waiting for the pills to digest on his body, he open up his collar button and roll his sleeves. His body always feel a bit feverish after taking the medicine.

  
_Hmm, you up having dinner with them?_

  
“Yes, just need a second” Akashi noticed a concern from Sei voice. He knows that both of them are enjoyed their teammates presence, but Sei will always look after him first.

  
_Tell me if you need a switch, or if you want i can do the student council report tonight._

Akashi start to change his uniform into something more comfortable. He have so much to do and yet time keeps on going.

* * *

  
2 more days until Rakuzan annual festival start, and everyone is rushing to finish their respective work. Akashi wish there are two of him, literally to help him finish his work. His class have give him some slack not to help them, knowing he’s very busy at student council and the basketball club, also understand and already know what they have to do without need to have Akashi around. Currently, Akashi is finishing up his speech for opening ceremony and after that he have to finalised the rundown of the entire festival that last 5 days. He check his phone as it vibrates.

  
**Kise** : Akashichi, me and the rest of my team will definitely come to Rakuzan festival.

  
**Momoi** : Me too Akashi-kun. I managed to persuade Dai-chan also to accompany me.

  
**Aomine** : More like bribery. Oi Akashi you better show us around.

  
**Midorima** : How unsightly. Akashi, I definitely come considering OhaAsa prediction that Cancer will have a high luck to attend some kind pf festival.

  
**Musarikibara** : Akachin, i will come with Murochin to try out some Japanese snacks that you recommended.

  
**Kuroko** : Akashi-kun, i will come with Kagami-kun and the rest of Seirin. Is it okay if Nigou come too?

  
**Aomine** : Oi Tetsu just bring Nigou, at least i can see Kagami acting coward towards him

  
**Momoi** : Dai-chan!!!!

  
**Kise** : Kurokochi let’s play basketball together. I heard that their gym is open for public on that day.

  
**Midorima** : Don’t so something that bothers Akashi ahomine. It’s not common that dogs are permitted to enter school ground.

  
**Aomine** : WHO YOU CALLING AHOMINE FOUR EYES !!!!

  
**Murasakibara** : Akachin are you busy you haven’t answer our text?

  
Akashi just chuckled at his former teammates banter, and quickly answer them.

  
**Akash** i: Sorry for the late answer, everyone. Yes, Kuroko it’s fine to bring Nigou as long as he’s behaved. And Kise, it’s true. Everyone can come and play in Rakuzan gym, and the basketball team will have a mini championship that open for public.

  
**Kuroko:** I see. Thank you Akashi-kun, we will definitely check out your class also. You’re going to do a cafe is it?

  
**Akash** i: That’s correct. A traditional Japanese cafe but mostly i will supervised as student council.

  
**Murasakibara** : Waa, I definitely will come and try it.

  
**Momo** i: Wow, you will be very busy then Akashi-kun. As expected Akashi-kun always so reliable:)

  
Akashi taking his time chat with his Teikou friends, as he take a little break from his speech. He almost done anyway, and it’s refreshing talking to his friend. He’s planning to give his friends some surprise after all. He didn’t mention that he also invite a certain senpai, and he confirm that he can come on that day.

  
**Nijimura:** Yo Akashi, i just arrive on Japan. I definitely will come to Rakuzan festival and see my cute Kouhai. Hahahaha ^,^

  
Akashi cannot wait on the actual day, and deep down he hopes that it all went well.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really got much time to double check Chapter 2, cause i have to go to other city tomorrow or this morning ^^; I'm sorry if there's a lots of errors or mispronounce word. Hope you all enjoy it :)

  
On the opening of Rakuzan festival, everyone is in high-spirit. The prim school have transform into various stalls with lots of activity. Some stands have been built at the garden filled with various kind of food and drink, classes have benn transform into exciting activity such as cafe, live performance and game. People parade through the streets with excitement and Rakuzan student wearing variety of costume as they promote their classes. Kuroko, and the rest of Seirin team are just arrived on Rakuzan.

  
“Wow, now that is a prestige school” Riko look around with awe with how big Rakuzan area.

  
“Yeah, and lots of people. I see a few of important people just now” Hyuuga still cannot believe that Rakuzan, no matter how elite it is, is still a high school student.

  
The rest of Seirin nod at that. The Seiring Basketball team are wearing their free clothes. They supposed to have practice today, but Riko cancelled their training today in exchange to meet up with Kiyoshi Teppei and Kagami Taiga. Kyoto has just going back to Japan yesterday and he wants to see the famous Rakuzan festival. So they decided to meet up at Rakuzan, and might as well enjoy their rare outing. They decided to split up and wander on their own, consider how big Rakuazan is. Kuroko, Kagami and Nigou, who’s put inside Kuroko bag decided to head to Akashi class to meet up with other GOM. Kagami is excite to meet up him Atsuhi Himuro, as he will come with Musarikibara. Kagami and Kuroko start to navigate their way as they chat along the way.

  
“Luckily Kiyoshi-senpai surgery is successful and he could play again in a few weeks” said Kagami gladly as he open the class room door.

  
Inside the class room have been transform into a japanese style cafe, and there’s a lot of customer there.

“Welcome” Echoes the waitress or Rakuzan students that’s been busy serving customers.

“Table for one?” Ask one of the staff

“Eh, no. For two actually” Answer Kagami, as Kuroko misderaction working making him looks invisible.

The waitress just realised there’s another person beside the big red haired man, apologised as she directed them to their table.

As their order, Kuroko began to observe the class and see that Akashi is not there.

“Excuse me, is this Akashi-kun class?” Ask Kuroko as they finished their order

“Oh, Akashi-kun. Yes, He’s very busy patrolling around as student council member. He supposed to be here in a moment”

As she spoke, the door open up. There Akashi wearing a japanese kimono top with hakama pants and holding some clip board. Behind him there’s Himuro with Musarikibara, Momoi, Aomine, Midorima, with Takao.

“Tetsu-kun” Wave Momo excitingly as she noticed Kuroko with Kagami.

The others began to greet each other as Akashi nod to them as greeting. He spoke with the waitress that served them before, and ask the rest to sit together. As they settled them, Akashi walks to them as their waitress and take their order.

“How long you gonna stay Taiga?” Ask Himuro after they finished ordering.

“Hmm, i don’t yet. I got some holiday so i may as well going back to Japan for a while” answer Kagami, excited meeting his brother again.

“Well, you better practised hard there, or you gonna lose from me again” Aomine smirk a little bit, as Kagami began to banter with him.

“Mido-chin, why you have a face mask?” ask Murasakibara in his usual bored tone

“It’s my lucky item for today” Answer Midorima while holding his glasses. Takao began to whine how many people staring at them, and complain how Shin-chan always win in their jankepon game.

They chat lively, catch up with each other news and all of the are smiling peacefully. Akashi take a glance at that image, and slowly he walk towards them holding their order.

“Enjoying yourself everyone?” Akashi began to place their food and drinks.

Everyone chorus with excitement and awe as they see their order arriving, with a few chuckle from Aomine how their bochan/captain served them/commoner. Murasakibara is the one that excite the most at the prospect of eating a Japanese dessert made by his captain. The other just amazed at how much talent does Akashi have. Akashi just smiled with amusement at how everyone reaction as they devour their order. Akashi also secretly snuck in some biscuit for Nigou, which Nigou swing his tail excitingly. 

“It’s so good” All of them thought.

Akashi inform them that he also meet up with Kise and the other Kaijo at Hayama class, and a few of Seirin member around Mibuchi and Nebuya. He also inform them that Rakuzan gym are open for public, which received a delight respond from his fellow basketball maniac. 

After they finished their food and drink, Akashi guide them to tour around Rakuzan. They start to sightseeing around as they chat each other. They visit Kotaro haunted house while bump into Shutoku basketball team. They continue to go to Mibuchi live performance and they bump Kise and his Kaijo teammates. They also visit Nebuya game stand and bump to Seirin member, Into Mayuzumi performance and meet up with with other Seirin member. 

Finally they go to see the gym, as they arrived the gym is packed with lots of people playing free throw.

“Wow, i never knew Rakuzan are so big even the gym is so big” Takao looks amazed with how many people they meet up today along the way.

“Yeah, but everyone seems to enjoy it” Himuro answer as he see around few of Rakuzan student, perhaps from basketball team, being referee to people who are playing currently.

“Well this is the last festival for the third year student, so the principal also held it every year as their last moment to enjoy high school” Said Akashi as he led them on.

“That’s very considerate, knowing that Rakuzan is one the best high school in Japan, there’s definitely a lot of pressure in their study” Midoriya respond as he also understand how hard Akashi study to keep up with perfect score.

As they talking, one of the member of basketball player recognise Akashi, and began to greet him. He give Akashi a key to the first string gym, which is not open for public. Akashi thank him for the trouble, but he didn’t mind and get back to his job as referee.

The others starts to make way to the first string gym, with Akashi led them and open the door.

“The basketball team respect you so much” Kuroko said to Akashi as the others began to spread out and do some stretching.

“Not only the basketball team, everyone that we met, greet you and sees you in high regards” Continue Kuroko as Akashi looks a bit shocked.

“Well, i am the basketball captain and the student council president, i have to do my best for the school and try not to dissapoint them” Akashi answered it a bit awkward, that Kuroko pointed out his interaction with his school mates.

“It’s obvious without my observation Akashi-kun, they really respect you cause you also see them as their equal and try to help them at your best” Kuroko smiled a bit as he began to stretch.

Akashi chuckled a bit at Kuroko habit to observe his surrounding, especially him and his interaction with the others. It remind him a bit at their time in Teikou, and now, at Rakuzan with his new teammates. Akashi began to stretch carefully, after he check his phone and update everyone where he was. 

After everyone is stretch, they began to divide themselves into 2 teams. The first team consist of Kuroko, Akashi, Aomine, Takao and Himuro. The other team consist of Kagami, Midorima, Muraskibara, Kise and Mibuchi. Momoi will become their referee, as she’s the only women and she don’t mind to watch them play. 

“Ready, well then tip off” Momoi began to throw the ball, as Kagami and Himuro jump off. They began to play.

One game become two, and so on. Every time a match end, another will starts. They haven been playing non-stop almost 2 hours. At the end of the day , a few of them laying at the floor drenched with sweats but looks very content.

* * *

At middle of the game Akashi have to go back to work, so he bid everybody goodbye along side with Mibuchi, who have to go back to his class.

“Well, wasn’t it fun Sei-chan?” Mibuchi walk giddily alongside Akashi.

“Indeed Mibuchi-san” Akashi smile a little, and start to check his clipboard to see where he should go next.

Mibuchi and Akashi part way, after Mibuchi makes Akashi promise to meet up later with the other Generals to see the festival together.

Akashi stop at student council office for a while, he forget to take some papers. As he search for the paper, he began to cough violently. He put his hand to his mouth. He began to search for his medicine/shots, and immediately consume it. He began to feel nauseate, and his breath began to be irregular.

_Calm down. Take a deep breath._

Akashi take a shaky deep breath, as his counterpart help him to calm down. He haven’t realise he have been sitting on the floor. He began to lean back to one of the desk leg. He still keep his hand on his mouth, as he takes a deep breath to keep his stomach content. All the works must been catch up with him, further on the small basketball match must been pulling him more than he realise.

When he close his eyes, he could see Sei. He didn’t say anything, but Akashi could see sadness is his eyes. Akashi slowly approached him, and extend his arm to hug him.

_I’m the one who supposed to calm you, not the other way around._

_“_ And you did” Sei looks upset but, he began to wrap his hand to hug Akashi.

* * *

The other GOM with Momoi are strolling around the food stalls.

“Well, isn’t it fun, Tetsu-Kun?” ask Momoi excitingly.

“Indeed.” Answer Kuroko as they decided what buy.

After the basketball game, they decided to stroll around to buy some food or drinks. Kise and Aomine are bickering about which food to buy. Murasakibara already buy some takoyaki and thinking what to buy next. Midorima eyeing some stall that sell some of his lucky item such as charm and other fortune telling stuff. Kuroko feeling a nostalgia, the scene remind him of Teiko days, when they used to stop by to buy snacks such as ice cream.

Kuroko noticed some stalls that sell some nikuman, and decide to buy it. He also buy some more for Akashi as a gratitude. Kuroko decide to go visit Akashi at student council, he excuse himself first as his friends will catch up later on. He ask for direction for student council from some pass by Rakuzan staff. 

“Akashi-kun” Greet Kuroko as he knocks the door.

Akashi looks a bit surprised as he see Kuroko comes in.

“Thank you for your good work” Kuroko smiled a bit as he brings up his plastic hand in his hand. He offer the nikuman to Akashi as Akashi still looks started, and explained how he find his ways here.

Akashi chucked a bit, amused that Kuroko always managed to surprise him.

“You’re must be tired with all of the works” Kuroko walk towards the window, that overseeing the festival outside. The very same window that Akashi see just now. Akashi is holding some papers and place it on the table beside the nikuman.

“It’s manageable, but i’m happy all of you could came” Akashi said calmly, as he approach Kuroko and stand near him.

“We all have fun Akashi-kun, thank you for inviting us” Kuroko feels very warm inside as he recall today event, He really missed his his friend, and it was fun for all of them to meet up again and play basketball again. After the Teito accident, he never expect that all of them could be friends again and here they are.

“So am—“ Akashi vision suddenly doubled, he began to put his hand on the nearby table.

“Akashi-kun?” Kuroko noticed his sudden movement.

Akashi began to cough harshly and he immediately put his other hand to cover his mouth. His breath began to uneven as if he’s hyperlating.

“AKASHI-KUN” Kuroko began to worried. He put his hand on Akashi back hoping to help soothe him. He realised Akashi is really pale, his skin is very cold and a bit clammy as cold sweats began to appear.

Akashi shakily tried to take something out from his pocket. Kuroko began to wrap his body loosely, and ask him if he need something.

“Call… Tanaka….. please” Akashi voice sound very weak, as he struggle to breath. Kuroko try to calm down as he began to panic. He take Akashi phone, and start to scroll Akashi contact. Once he found the contact, he press call. As the phone ringing, Akashi is already leaning to Kuroko coughing occasionally to his hand.

“Hello, this is Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi-kun friend. Akashi-Kun is currently unwell. He’s a at student council office at the moment, please help him” Kuroko try to stay calm immediately as that call has been picked up. Tanaka immediately ask Kuroko to stay put as he will come immediately for Young Mater. 

Akashi slowly turn unconscious, as Kuroko called his name.

* * *

“Beep….”

“Beep….”

“Beep…….”

The first thing Akashi notice is the familiar sound of his heart beat. He struggle to open his eyes, and he began to feel his bone ache. He take a deep breath and slowly open his eyes. As he began to adjust to the brightness, the first thing he see is white ceiling. A white room with a white bed, there’s a small desk and a sofa beside the bed. There’s also a window at the other side of the bed with soft mint curtain slightly open, revealing a night sky with a crescent moon view. Not long after that, a sound of the door is being open.

“Akashi-kun, you’re awake. How you’re feeling?” A familiar figure approached him. She’s wearing a standard nurse uniform with white top and long pants and her blonde hair is being pulled into a bun. She have a face mask on her neck, having being lowered to talk to Akashi.

“Halo…. Toga-san” Akashi managed a weak nod. She is one of the nurse that work with Dr. Dave, his family doctor and she used to take care of her mother and him since he was a child. 

“You will feel a bit hot and drowsy cause of the medicine. Do you remember what happen?” she smile a bit as she check Akashi clip board and writes something.

“I… faint” Akashi answer slowly as he try to remember what happen.

“Yes. You faint on your school, you were bring here around 4-5 hours ago by your butler Tanaka. He told me he got a call from one of your friends, that you collapse suddenly. He already update your father and he currently talking to Dr. Dave. Your friends have been notified that you’re already being checked in to this hospital. I will aa another dose of your medication right now, it’s best to take it easy and rest as much as you can.” Toga explain Akashi condition with soft and calming voice, and began to meddle with his IV. 

Akashi nod to acknowledge her. He start to feel drowsy again and slowly he close his eyes unaware of the sound of the door being slowly closed.

In the morning, Akashi wake up feeling a little better. His throat feels sore and his head still a little drowsy and hurts. Tanaka already visit him with Dr. Dave. They already informed the school that he have to take some days off and his father send his regards. Regarding his condition, he received another lecture from Dr. Dave about being overworked and threaten him to lock him in the hospital if the situation still continues. Akashi disliked that idea and promise that he will try his best. Dr. Dave just sign and pat his head. Tanaka bring some clothes and book for him, knowing his bochan will get bored just sitting around. Tanaka and Dr. Dave step out to discuss more about his treatment and promised to visit him later.

Akashi have already been released from his ventilator, but still need the IV for his medication. so currently he’s wearing a mask to cover his cough while he read a book about shoji.

_Feeling better?_

“A bit” Akashi cough a little bit.

_Are you starts to have trouble breathing?_

“Just a sore throat” Akashi take another gulp at water.

Both of them stay quiet and Akashi put his book down and see outside the window. The sun is shining brightly and a wind is blowing softly against the curtain. The window has been open this morning per his request. Overall it’s a very peaceful morning, until he heard someone knocking his door.

“Good morning Akashi-kun” It was nurse Toga

“Hello Toga-san” Akashi answer a bit muffled cause of the mask.

Nurse Toga began to do check Akashi vital sign and asking a few question regarding his condition this morning. When she feels he’s strong enough, she informed him that his friends are coming to visit him, and currently waiting outside his room. 

_They need an explanation …._

Not long after Sei “warning”, a bunch of people with rainbow coloured hair are coming in. The GOM gives him a smile when they came in. Momo is holding some small flower bouquet, Midoriya holding some small bag probably filled with small chess board, Murasakibara holding a small pastry bag, Kise, Aomine and Kuroko are holding a bag, filled with various kind of magazine.

Akashi nod at them, as they greet him. He shift his seating position to be more straighter and lowered his mask.

“Well i leave you boys now, i will be back again late to check on you. If you need anything else, just call me” Toga nods to all of them and leave the room.

Akashi can feel his teammates eyes on him, and he knows he owes all of them an explanation.

“Are you feeling okay, Akashi-kun?” Momo ask him, as she put the bouquet at the table and the other GOM follow her.

“Yes, I’m sorry to give you all of you a fright especially you Kuroko. Thank you for calling my butler immediately. I’m just faint cause of overworked” Akashi nod as a sign of gratitude to all of his gift.

“No, not at all. I hope you feel better soon” Kuroko said, he looks a bit shaken but overall he looks relief to see him.

After the small formality have been said, conversation began to flow more easily. Murasakibara bring some of Akashi favourite pastry, green tea flavoured treats and others to eat with all of them. Kise keep chattering about his modelling career, often bicker with Aomine. Momo talks about her life in Tou as a second year student and basketball club. Murasakibara eating some lollipop, after he’s banned to eat snacks by Midorima, cause of his messy way to eat. Midorima, holding a small mouse figurine, his lucky item make a small talk to Akashi regarding school stuff. Kuroko just silently observe the situation, but still participate in Momo conversation or Aomine banter with Kise. 

“What really happen, Akashi-kun?” Everyone stay silent at Kuroko question.

“I’m sorry to be blunt, but is it really cause of overworked? I’ve never seen you collapsed in Teito, even though you always overworked yourseld. Further on this hospital seems to use seeing you here, seeing the reaction of Nurse Toga” Kuroko speak bluntly and carefully as he can, but everyone knows what the underlying mean.

Akashi stays silent for a while, he realise out of everyone else, he needs to set things clear to Kuroko. Further on he collapse in front of Kuroko, he must be shock and his observation make things more clearly, that he hide something. 

_Tell them…. They need to know_

Midorima began to open his mouth, but before he speak Akashi cut him.

“I do faint because of overworked and anemia but that’s not the main reason.” Akashi takes another deep breath and began to tell all of them his secret.

“As all of you know my mother died cause of undisclosed sickness. I know Nurse Toga, because she’s one of the nurse that take care of my mother. My mother used to be treated here before she died when i was in junior school. I used to visit her here or occasionally Nurse Toga and Doctor Dave, our personal doctor, will come to our house to treated her. My mother have Leukemia or blood cancer. At first it’s not really serious, and she have been clean for 2-3 years even before she married my father. But when she’s pregnant with me, her condition began to collapse and my father treated her disclosed to avoid more stress for her. But unfortunately, it’s not enough.” Akashi give a bitter smile as he see all his friends eyes focus on him.

“Since Leukemia can be passed through heredity, i’ve been diagnosed to be at risk of inherit it. At first i never shown any sign of being infected, but as i grown up i began to show some sign. I feel pain in my bones and joints, i bleed easily, and i began to develop anemia. At first, I thought it was common especially when i’m involved in basketball club and i’ve have many studies. One night before i went to Teito, i develop a high fever over night and was rushed into this hospital. And they diagnosis me with Acute Leukemia” The room went silent and all of GOM member are shocked hearing that.

“I’ve been monitor very closely since that and have been through with radiation therapy. On my bad days, i have to do some chemotherapy, but so far my condition have been stable. My condition have been disclosed by my father per my request” Akashi began to feel his throat sore but he feels a bit relief to finally spill his secret.

The room just filled with silence and few of them have tears in their eyes, specially Momo and Kise. Aomine grit his teeth, Murasakibara eyes are downcast hiden by his bangs, Midorima posture is very stiff and Kuroko palm his fist.

“So, you’re dying?” Ask Kuroko slowly breaking the silence.

Before Akashi can answer, he began to cough and he put his hand to cover it.

Midorima quickly rise and pour some water and give to Akashi. Akashi received it gratefully and drink it slowly.

“Do you need to call the nurse, Akashicchi?” Kise also began to rise trying to keep his voice from panic.

“No it,s okay Kise. My throat just sore, side affect” Akashi takes a few deep breath.

“From my observation, your throat just not used to be spoken so much after you collapse. You should be fine with some water and rest” Midorima spoke in his calm voice while adjusting his glasses.

“Well, then Akashi, don’t talk too much. Just tell us if we’re being a bother” Aomine speaking from his chair and slouch his body trying to be more relaxed.

“Akachin, you better rest then, and also eat some food to feel better” Murasakibara said it with his usual lazy voice but held a sentiment in them.

“It’s fine everyone. I’m used to it” Akashi smile slightly at them, trying to reassure all of them and apparently it’s a wrong word to said.

“But it’s not fine” Kuroko voice is filled with pain.

“Why you never tell us? You’ve always bear too many burden, and keeping a perfect face. Everyone always depend on you, and you always lead us as our captain. But you never tell us anything about your life, even Midorima-kun knows very little of you and he’ve been your closest friend” Kuroko realise he began to ramble, but couldn’t care less. He just feel so angry and scared especially when he see Akashi, his ex-captain collapse in front of him.

“Kurokocchi….” Kise look at Kuroko and deep down he feels the same. Akashicchi is absolute in a way. There’s something in his aura that attract Kise, and when he began to play basketball, it was Akashi who put all of them together, not just as a team but as a group of friends. He also the one that believe that he could defeat Haizaki. So he could understand why Kurokocchi is so mad at Akashi by keeping them in dark, but what’s his reason to hide it?

Aomine smirk a little at Kuroko outburst. He knows that Kuroko always respect Akashi, and always look at him with highest regards. He himself personally doesn’t always see eye to eye with Akashi, but he never underestimate him. He knows that Akashi life are full of expectation from other people, although he never care much of what other people say about him, but that’s the life he’s living. Aomine himself live for himself and do things the way he want it, that’s why he respect Akashi motto to be absolute as if that’s way he rebelled against his life. To become more than a mediocre bring life.

Murasakibara still eating his lollipop as he listen to Kuro-chin speech. He and Kuro-chin maybe have a lot of disapprove but respect to Aka-chin never one of them. Aka-chin is always nice to him, giving him treat, allow him to eat snacks at basketball practise, and sometimes help him study. After the Teiko fallout, he remain one of Aka-chin closest friend aside from Mido-chin. He feels that this “secret” that Aka-chin carried is his business, and if he want to keep it a secret it’s up to him. He will always support Aka-chin decision, not out of fear or respect, but cause he is Aka-chi friend and he trust him.

Midorima just sigh looking at the condition they stuck. Akashi is always a complicated person and with this big secret being unveiled, Kuroko definitely cannot understand why he did it. To be truth he didn’t know, despite being the closest one to him. Akashi is a paradox, he can become unpredictable and that scares him sometimes. Just like when he develop his second personality, he knows that he lives under pressure of being perfect, but never imagine it could result by him creating a double personality. Midorima always see Akashi as a rival, both in basketball or in academic, and much to his pleasure he never wins. He never despite him, he just respect him and right now, he respect his disclosure about his condition. Although he wants a further explanation and hoping he could help Akashi.

“Tetsu-kun” Momo look at Tetsu-kun and Akashi-kun. Being the only girl in their group, makes her feeling special. Not because she was seen as only a girl but because everyone see her as their equal. Akashi-Kun is one of the first who see her ability to analyse player and accept her immediately in their group. She never felt being left out, everyone always try to involve her in their chaotic friendship. Once Akashi-kun give his spot so she could play basketball 3 on 3 as one of them. It makes her really happy. Now she doesn’t know what to do, she knows that Akashi must have a reason to hide his condition but the prospect of Akashi dying is quite sudden. She always believe that Akashi is one kind of guy that would do something great and could life almost a thousand. Apparently her woman intuition, for this matter is wrong.

Akashi just stay silent as Kuroko speak, he noticed the frustration in his voice. He doesn’t know what to say or feel on this matter. Ever since his mother died, his father began to further himself but doesn’t meant he don’t care. Despite being seeing as a cold-hearted man, Akashi senior is actually care very much to his son. He support Akashi when he wants to continue his basketball practise despite his condition, he always check on him, directly or indirectly through Tanaka-san, everytime he’s at home, they always have dinner together. Akashi used to despise his father cold and harsh word, but when Sei start to exist, he understand that’s how his father cope with his mother death. By showing no weakness so other people will not show pity to him, by wearing a mask, just like Sei take over his personality, to protect Akashi Seijuro. 

Kuroko fisted his fingers tightly around his pants. He just couldn’t accept it, how selfish Akashi-kun could be. He always grateful at Akashi back in Teiko, after the Winter Cup he always hoped that one day they could be friends again. Playing against Jabberwock as one team, has been a proved to that. He knows that Akashi-kun are always chain to his life expected to be a future CEO of his father company, and to be absolute in everything. Kuroko always hope that somehow he and the GOM member and later Rakuzan could always be any help to him even just a little. When he though he makes a progress, Akashi-kun just say that he doesn’t have enough time to live.

Silence fill the room, no one dares to move or talk. No one nows what to say or break the thickening silence. Akashi take a look at his friends, and finally open his mouth.

“I never see my sickness as a nuisance. Yes, it gives me a limitation to how I lived and how it will affect my life choices. It also gives me a lot of pitying stare, not only to me but to my father also. And the reason I don’t tell you guys not because I don’t want it, but inconvenience timing i could say. Because i was planning to tell you guys at Rakuzan festival yesterday” Akashi held his hand up to hold any of his friends to speak.

“And before any of you interrupt, let me further explain. My mother maybe died cause of Leukemia but she’s not defeated by it. I witness how she never stop smiling, and how she never stop fighting. When the doctor diagnosis me with that same sickness, I know I will die at the young age and perhaps faster than my father. But i will never give up on it, cause i will disrespect my mother, and my reason for the discreet, because i don’t want any pity, cause it will disrespect my father who always keeps his head high and protect me and my life becoming some non-sense entertainment news. Yes, I have Leukemia but i will not let my life to be determined by it” 

Akashi could see Sei giving him a small smile.

_Well said, like a true emperor_

Akashi glad at least he had Sei to back him up and encourage him. He said what he could and he can only hopes that his friend could understand this.

Silence fill the room once more, until it broke by an unexpected voice. Aomine start to chuckle raising his voice until he laugh carefree.

“HAHAHAHA…….. Now that’s the Akashi i know” Aomine said it while all of GOM member stares at him like he’s a mad man.

“So what, if Akashi had a Leukemia or cancer or any other illness. Hell, he could born as paralysed and still become an emperor that we knows today” at that Aomine receive a smack from Momo.

“People will always talk whatever shit that they want, they may even treated you with special treatment knowing you’re sick. If i were you I probably do the same thing as you Akashi and I know that’s a brave thing to do” Amine said it as he rub his head that receives a smack from Momo.

Aomine words seems to lighten the room.

“Well, it must be hard to be told what to do and believe me, i know how it feels to being in the spotlight” Kise starts to talk, remembering his scandal when he’s first start modelling.

“But you should tell us sooner then, Akashicchi. We are your friends, don’t be so cruel” Kise starts to smile and pout a little bit at the last word.

“Well, don’t group me with Aochin and Kisechin, But I am your friends Akachin. You could always relied on me” Murasakibara walk to throw his lollipop stick to the trash can, as he shut his ears when Aomine and Kise starts to protest to him.

“Well thats true. We are you friends Akashi, and further on my father is a doctor, if you ever need anything just let me know” Midorima hold his lucky item and adjusting his glasses, focus his gaze to Akashi eyes.

“Hmm, just like Midochin said. We are you friends Akashi-kun, we would never pity you. We would help you just like Murochin, Dai-chan and Ki-chan said” Momo hop on to Akashi bed, and sit near him as she smile brightly.

“You should just tell us sooner Akashi-kun” Kuroko still pouting a little bit. He walk to the other side of Akashi-kun.

“But I’m still angry, so better prepare that I would be a constant visitor to you” Kuroko slightly raise his hand to Akashi forehead and then flicked his fingers.

Akashi just stare at him wide eyes, realised what Kuroko have done. Kuroko just give him a satisfied smile as the others GOM member just laugh at his behavior.

“Nice flick Tetsu” Aomine try to control his laughter.

“Kurokocchi is sulking” Kise stiffen his laughter, and Kuroko look at him.

“Do you want one too, Kise-kun?” At that Kise just shake his head vigorously.

“Kurochin, scary” Murasikibara taking another lollipop still smiling.

Momoi just giggle and Midorima try to hide hid laugh behind his hand. Akashi stares for a while before laughing softly joining his friends. 

* * *

All of them keep on chatting in more lighter mood. Until Nurse Toga come and told all of them that morning visitation hour is over. The GOM member part away with promise to keep Akashi company for the next week, until his discharge. Akashi feel slightly tired but very content. Nurse Toga noticed his good mood, and gives him a smile.

“You have good friend” She said, while checking his condition.

“Yes, I have” Akashi just smiled to that.

After Nurse Toga satisfied that Akashi condition is improved, she gave Akashi his lunch and strict no stress allowed. Akashi just chuckled a bit on that After his lunch, he check his phone and realised that he have a lots of text. Most of the text come from his Rakuzan teammates especially Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya, and Mayuzumi. He apologise to them not replying soon, and ask them to come tomorrow to explain his condition. He decided it’s better to get it over sooner.

_Hmm… round two then tomorrow._

“Shut up” Akashi said it,but the note had no bite at Sei remarks

_Well… that ends up better than I thought._

_“_ Yes, it does” Akashi smile slightly at that. It’s currently 5 o’clock and he could see that the sky began to dim a little bit. He’s currently sitting at his bed and he’s feeling better. He just been told that his condition is slightly better than yesterday, and so far his cancer is progressing slowly, which quite a good news in a way. His Rakuzan classmates and basketball teammates send him some flowers, which been placed next to GOM gift. His father also message him that he will be back by next weekend, and hoping he will be well enough to have dinner together and perhaps, go riding horses. Akashi relationship with his father still a bit awkward from time to time, but it’s getting better. So far it turns out to be a good day, all that’s left is one more thing.

“Yo Akashi feeling better” The door is being opened and a familiar voice filled the room.

“Sorry, I’m a bit late. I have to make sure my siblings are settled first with my aunt. And Tanaka-san informed me that for morning visitation, you already been occupied by some rainbow coloured brat” The tall figure with black haired hair is coming inside Akashi room. He’s a wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans with a sling bag and on his hand there’s some paper bag. He navigates himself to be next to Akashi bed, before sit beside him on the bed, careful not to disturb Akashi. He pull Akashi into a loose hug and kiss his forehead. Akashi closed his eyes and enjoyed the other person warm.

“Busy day I presume” He lean back a bit to give Akashi more space.

“Yes , Nijimura-san” Akashi look at his former Senpai with a small smile but his eyes shines with fondness.

“I bring some clothes from Tanaka-san, and some gift from America as well. No flower, figure you already received a lot” Nijimura point the desk, which filled with lots of gifts. He ruffle Akashi head before move to sit on the chair beside Akashi bed.

“So, what happen to your forehead?” Nijimura ask Akashi and point his forehead.

“Well, let just say it’s an act of caring from my dear friend” Akashi chuckled a bit remembering this morning event, while Nijimura do his famous duck lip.

Akashi began to tell Nijimura this morning event as Nijimura chuckled at the end of the story. Nijimura stays all the way until night time, knowing that he’s one of the constant visitor for Akashi and often stays all night. Nurse Toga already given him permission if he wants to stay overnight, knowing that Nijimura from the past event. Unfortunately he cannot stay today, he promised he would be back tomorrow, and also to meet up with the other GOM member even his current Rakuzan teammates. Before he left, he kissed Akashi forehead again.

“Night, Sei”

“Good night, Shuuzo. Have a safe trip” Nijimura waved at Akashi before he went out,

_What a day……_

Akashi couldn’t agree more, as he drifted slowly to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it?
> 
> I'm planning to make another one, to explain Akashi relationship with each member of GOM, Rakuzan, Nijimura and his family. So far i already have the story but i haven write it yet, it depends how bad my depression/mood goes. I will make each story have around 2-4 chapter, and hoping i can finish writing it. 
> 
> I appreciate any constructive comment and kudos :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it?
> 
> I'm planning to make another one, to explain Akashi relationship with each member of GOM, Rakuzan, Nijimura and his family. So far i already have the story but i haven write it yet, it depends how bad my depression/mood goes. I will make each story have around 2-4 chapter, and hoping i can finish writing it. 
> 
> I appreciate any constructive comment and kudos :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this


End file.
